The card guide disclosed herein is applicable to printed circuit boards, integrated circuit mother boards, and the like.
It is known to use slotted frames (card guides) to provide edge support for circuit boards. The card guide receives two edges of the circuit board and positions the circuit board. Proper positioning of a circuit board is necessary to engage a connector, such as an edge connector. A limited variety of connectors are available. Therefore, it is typical, in a slotted frame for a plurality of boards, that a board can be plugged into the wrong connector. As a solution to this problem, circuit boards are provided with keying pins which mate with holes adjacent to the connectors. Since the keying pins require increased spacing between boards, the size and weight of the assembly is increased.